


Crackling

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-23
Updated: 2005-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crackling

## Crackling

by Nicholas

[]()

* * *

Disclaimer: Characters owned by DC Comics, Warner Brothers, Tollin/Robbins and Millar/Gough Ink., no prpfit is being made. 

\-- 

'Predictable,' he thinks, standing in the doorway of his own office, arms crossed in front of his chest. He watches his father sort through the papers on his desk, checking documents on his laptop. The seconds tick by, only the sound of the fire crackling in the fireplace and the hushed whispers of paper being moved. He clears his throat. 

"Lex!" Lionel's head comes up, a hand brushing errant strands of hair from his face, the surprise only lingering a moment before the pleasant smile slips back into the expression. It never quite reaches the eyes. He stands up straight. 

"Dad!" Lex replies, the smirk on his lips comments the false cheeriness in his voice. He pointedly looks at the folder still in his father's hands, his eyebrows raised in inquiry. Satisfaction spreads like a warm glow in him to see his father carefully put the folder down. The smile freezes on his face as Lionel closes the distance to him, cupping his face in a rough hand. 

"Don't," Lex says softly, moving his head away from the touch, a shiver down his back at the fingers on his cheek, a whisper of a caress, warm breath on his face, close, so close he feels his father's beard - scratchy - on his skin. 

His hand sliding to the nape of Lex's neck, Lionel brings his cheek to touch his son's, inhaling deeply. "You smell good," he whispers into his ear. 

Lex closes his eyes, his hands grabbing onto his father's arms to push him away, to- 

His father pulls away. "I would take another look at the deal you have drawn up there, Lex," he says, nodding to the desk, before he strides out of the office, leaving his son to shiver in the warm glow of the fire. 


End file.
